Forum:Some AWB stuff
", and so on. *"Yggdrasil" to "Yggdrasill" (does Yggdrasil spelling appear in Dawn/Dusk?) *"* " to "*" *" ]]" to "]]" *" " to "[[" *"Image: " to "File:" *"Image:" to "File:" *"Category: " to "Category:" *"Fan: " to "Fan:" *"Card: " to "Card:" *" " to " " *" " to " " *" " to " " *"ancient Digital World" to "ancient [[Digital World" *"Ancient Digital World" to "ancient Digital World" *"Ancient Digital World" to "ancient Digital World" *"Mythical Beast" to "Mythical Animal" *"" to "" *"" to "" *"#redirect" to "#REDIRECT" *" " to " " *"" to " " *Any further renditions of my own signature that I didn't already catch. **For anyone else who has a non-default signature, I would recommend that you create a template setup like I use, and I can replace all your signatures too. Remove all from watchlist Enable RegexTypoFix If anyone has any other suggestions for changes to make, please post them here. Also, I can run this again every weekend, so don't fret if you come up with something later.}} :I took care of the Yggdrasill thing. Yggdrasil'l' appears in Dawn/Dusk. Lanate (talk) 02:56, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm having a devil of a time figuring out how to get the thing to implement the c template, so I'm doing that later. 02:57, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I found that \[\\(Xros Wars\)|(.*)\\] to almost works in Notepad++, but it's a little too non-discriminatory, and it also doesn't work for $2 to . I feel like a little bit of a failure as a programmer. ;_; Lanate (talk) 05:09, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for messiness of list, will fix tonight. If it says "convert", we need to actually change the image to a proper gif. ;REPLACE WITH PROPER SCREENSHOT OR GIF File:Rosemon Burst Mode.jpg File:Shinegreymon Burst Mode.jpg File:Gwappamon.png File:Shawjamon.jpg File:Sleipmon.jpg File:RavemonBurstMode.jpg File:Ravemon.jpg File:Beelzemon rider.jpg File:Sakkakumon's Head.jpg File:Suguru.jpg We need to upload these: Wizardmon t.gif, Woodmon t.gif, WaruMonzaemon t.gif, Dynasmon t.gif ;AWB only: *Lucemon t.jpg > Lucemon t.gif *Zenjirou Tsurugi.jpg > Zenjirou Tsurugi t.gif *Kiriha Aonuma.jpg > Kiriha Aonuma t.gif *Nene Amano t.jpg > Nene Amano t.gif *Daipenmon t.jpg > Daipenmon t.gif *Char-tomoki.jpg > Tommy Himi t.gif *Jeri.jpg > Jeri Katou t.gif *Zephyrmon t.jpg > Zephyrmon t.gif *SkullMeramon t.png > SkullMeramon t.gif *LadyDevimon t.png > LadyDevimon t.gif *Ancientgarurumon.jpg > AncientGarurumon b.jpg *Korikakumon t.jpg > Korikakumon t.gif *Lopmon t.png > Lopmon t.gif *Dynasmon t.jpg > Dynasmon t.gif *Crusadermon t.jpg > Crusadermon t.gif *DarkKnightmon t.jpg > DarkKnightmon t.gif *Lillymon t.png > Lillymon t.gif *GinRyumon b.jpg > Ginryumon b.jpg *Sakkakumon t.jpg > Sakkakumon t.gif *AncientGreymon t.png > AncientGreymon t.gif *Sunflowmon t.jpg > Sunflowmon t.gif *Candlemon t.jpg > Candlemon t.gif *SkullScorpiomon t.jpg > SkullScorpiomon t.gif *Puttimon t.jpg > Puttimon t.gif *Lucemon Chaos Mode t.jpg > Lucemon Chaos Mode t.gif *Lucemon Shadowlord Mode t.jpg > Lucemon Shadowlord Mode t.gif *Neemon t.jpg > Neemon t.gif *Bombmon t.jpg > Bombmon t.gif *Chikurimon t.jpg > Chikurimon t.gif *Sukamon t.jpg > Sukamon t.gif *MetalEtemon t.jpg > MetalEtemon t.gif *Ebemon t.jpg > Ebemon t.gif *KoDokugumon t.jpg > KoDokugumon t.gif *DarkKnightmon t.jpg > DarkKnightmon t.gif *Merukimon t.png > Merukimon t.gif *MasterTyrannomon b.jpg > MasterTyranomon Bo-181 (DM).jpg *Hikari "Kari" Kamiya > Kari Kamiya (then delete the redirect) ;special: *PawnChessmons.jpg > PawnChessmon (White) t.gif, PawnChessmon (Black) t.gif ;involves conversion (remove from list once gif is created) *File:Sakkakumon t.jpg - finish cleaning, determine which is better *File:Neemon t.jpg - upload sfw rip *File:Bombmon t.jpg - try to get cleaned scan *File:Chikurimon t.jpg - try to get cleaned scan *File:Sukamon t.jpg - improve *File:AncientGreymon t.png - go to AncientGreymon t 2.gif *File:Kamemon (Xros Wars) t.jpg *File:Deputymon t.jpg *File:Neemon t.jpg *File:Duskmon t.jpg *File:XW-15 26-27 1.jpg *File:XW-06 05 1.jpg *File:Justimon b.jpg > Justimon (Thunderclap) b.jpg *File:Kamemon (Xros Wars) t.jpg > File:Kamemon (Fusion) t.gif *File:ChibiKamemon t.gif > File:Kamemon (Fusion) t.gif *File:Grani (Digimon)-1-.jpg > File:Grani Bo-643 (DM).jpg *Probably move Shademon Darkness Mode > Shademon (Nene), and Luminamon > Luminamon (Nene). Wait for full chapter to be available. *Olympus Twelve > Olympos XII *File:MetalGreymon b.jpg > File:MetalGreymon (Vaccine) b.jpg *File:Barbamon 2 b.jpg > Barbamon b 2.jpg *File:Daemon 2 b.jpg > Daemon b 2.jpg *File:Lucemon Chaos Mode 2 b.jpg > Lucemon Chaos Mode b 2.jpg *File:Leviamon 2 b.jpg > Leviamon b 2.jpg *File:Lilithmon 2 b.jpg > Lilithmon b 2.jpg *File:Harpymon b.gif > Harpymon b.jpg *File:Saberdramon b.jpg > File:Saberdramon 2-052 (DJ).png *File:Hououmon t.jpg > File:Hououmon t.gif *File:Parasimon t.jpg > File:Parasimon t.gif *File:Apokarimon (Creepy Mode) t.jpg > File:Apokarimon (Creepy Mode) t.gif *File:Locomon t.jpg > File:Locomon t.gif *Saggitarimon > Sagittarimon :Also, we need to standardize the spelling of stuff like Digi-egg, digivolve, Digivolution, and Armor Digivolution. Whatever our spellings are for those. 01:45, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Anything in Category:Spoof Digimon species should clearly specify that it is a spoof Digimon, in its profile. 06:30, March 17, 2012 (UTC)